Various body armor panels are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,266, a multi-layer panel is disclosed which incorporates interleaf sheets of materials for preventing projectile penetration. These layers are typically stitched together to form an integral body armor panel which is then inserted into a garment shell which acts as a carrier for the panel. Such panels typically cover the chest and back areas, and may have projecting side and shoulder portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,985, a garment shell is described which simulates a uniform garment. The shell has pockets within which body armor panels may be disposed and additionally includes integral fasteners for securing front and rear portions of the garment shell to the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,285, a flexible body armor panel is disclosed which has no stitching through the ballistic layers except at designated portions along the sides where side fasteners are attached. The fasteners are placed on an outer surface of the panel, with a single stitch extending through all the layers of the panel inboard of the panel side edges. The stitch is used to attach the fasteners to the outer portion of the panel and is the sole means for keeping the layers in register, providing a maximum flexibility armor panel.
The use of body armor containing garments has become more widespread, particularly by law enforcement professionals. Generally, body armor design efforts, as the caliber and grain of the ballistic threat has increased, have correspondingly been directed towards improved resistance to projectile penetration. However, more sophisticated weapons with rapid multiple shot capability, i.e. semi and fully automatic rifles and hand guns, have become increasingly available, adding a new threat to body armor wearers.
With conventional body armor placed in carriers, the fasteners extend from the carrier, rather than the body armor panel. Thus, the integral armor panels located in front and rear pockets may float somewhat on the chest and back. While such panels are successful in resisting impacts, there is a tendency towards displacement of the ballistic layers inwardly to the point of impact. It has been found that with successive impacts, there is a gradual shrinkage of the area of coverage of the panel. Thus, successive impacts reduce the protection of the garment by reducing the area of coverage. Consequently, the ability to resist multiple impacts without exposing additional body area has become a new area of concern.
For example, while the panel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,285, discloses side fasteners extending from inboard portions of the panel itself, the outer attachment of the fasteners is vulnerable to direct impact damage. Also, thread breakage is more likely to occur from indirect impacts since the single side stitch is the sole means for keeping the layers in register. Thus, upon impact, these stitches are subjected to very high forces when the layers pull inwardly to the point of impact against the fasteners. Also, the shoulder fasteners are non-resilient and are not restrained by through stitching which may result in downward displacement onto the stomach with successive impacts to the body armor panel, thus exposing the upper chest.